Gay Bar
by Diesty-chan
Summary: It was just like any other normal Friday night for Kai, his boyfriend, and their closest friends, until Yuuri decided to take them to a bar where anything goes! Welcome to the Gay Bar. Shounen-ai! KaiRei other couples later! R


Well guys and gals I am back with yet another fic and this one is of the funny kind. There is really no point to it its just a little bit of harmless fun that I had swirling around in my head since Gay Pride, which was back in May! It's taken me several months to finally write it in rough and then type it up! And sill I've made changes to it. So to everyone who has read snippets of this it is now finished. At last! Yayiers! I'd like to thank Megs (Ladyfiction) for going through this and checking it! Em-chan (penalty) for giving me ideas! Thank you both. And to anyone who decides to reads it. I'm sure you'll all get disturbed images from it! I have and they're in my head! Haha! Anyway onto the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not under any circumstances own Beyblade or any the lovely characters, maybe I could buy it if I won the lottery but that's doubtful. I don't own any of the random songs that are thrown into this! I would however like to own the nightclub I made up but that's a dream! So yeah I think that's a wrap on this.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue 

It was just another normal peaceful Friday night in the apartment that was owned by two _'psychotic'_ Russians who went by the names of Yuuri Ivanov and Kai Hiwatari. Well that's if you can call Yuuri's singing peaceful...he sounded like a cat that was drowning! Kai and Boris who were sitting in the lounge of the apartment were unfortunately going through the incredible torture! Kai had attempted to read a book, being intellectual and all, and the grey haired older lad was trying to watch the TV, but both were at no avail. The wailing of what Yuuri claimed to be singing was unbearable. Yuuri would never make it on pop idol, thought his flat mate.

Kai slammed the book down in annoyance and frustration; he startled the quiet Russian in the process. "That's it I can't take anymore of his screeching! Kyznetsov please tell him to shut up!" He said angrily at the wrong Russian.

"Me?! You share this place with him! You tell him!" Boris was not so quiet now.

"You're closer to him!"

"You live with him!" They argued between themselves.

"Yeah I'm starting to think that was a mistake." Kai grumbled. Boris laughed but that was soon stopped as they arguing ensued. "Tell him Kyznetsov!"

Boris's grey eyes narrowed as he growled at the smaller of the two. "Fine Hiwatari if it'll shut you up as well." He climbed off the sofa he had become so attached to. It was so darn comfy.

He reached the door that concealed the pop star wannabe behind it; Boris winced at the pitch Yuuri was attempting to sing at. He was totally killing the song on the radio. He was about to knock on the door to tell his fellow ex-blader to shut up his incisive screeching, when as if the Gods suddenly decided to be kind, the showering red-head turned the volume up a notch and his voice was drowned out by the pop music.

Boris looked at Kai who now banging his head against the wall next to the chair he sat in. He didn't know what was worse, the 'queen like' type of music or the 'queen's' singing. Then a smirk formed; he loved to watch how Yuuri could wind up Kai without knowing. A rather loud knock on the front door startled both lads due to their lack in focus; Yuuri's bathroom antics were to blame for that.

"I'll get it!" Boris said over the music.

"No, I'll get it!" Kai jumped off his seat to attend to the door. Maybe he'd be able to get a break from the annoying entity in the bathroom. Maybe he'd also be able to relieve some of this stress that was visibly pounding on the side of his head, in the form of an herb called weed. . He grabbed the essential items to do a roll up and his lighter and rushed to the door. But Boris beat him to it, which annoyed the Hiwatari boy immensely.

Boris opened the door to be greeted by a lad roughly the same age as them, maybe a year younger with ebony soft hair, which was wrapped up at the back with a silky white material. He wore a red bandana, which held up the shorter bangs at the front off his face. Golden feline eyes shined with friendship, and when he smiled two little cat fangs peeped out. Indeed this boy was a neko-jin. He was dressed in a white and red Chinese top with black baggy trousers with huge pockets and straps attached to it. And on the red bandana was his trademark yin-yang symbol.

"Hey Bo- Oh my Gods!" He started to giggle at the lilac haired one. Boris narrowed his eyes at the smaller lad in front of him. "What are you wearing!?" His golden orbs danced over the attire standing before him.

Boris wasn't wearing his normal outfit, oh no instead he was decked out in black and red bondage trousers with straps criss-crossing at the back of his legs, matched with a black short sleeved tight fitting t-shirt, that defined the muscle he did have. He looked quite rockerish with all the piercing he had in, all real he was proud to say. His grey hair at the front swept over his left eye and the back was all spiked up. Everyone changed.

"My God Boris if I wasn't with Kai, I'd so want you!" Rei blushed slightly. He did love Kai, but he thought that Boris looked extremely hot.

"WHAT?!" Boris asked, cupping his ear, he hadn't heard the Chinese over the music.

"Uh....nothing, it doesn't matter!" Rei called to him, deciding it would be best Boris didn't hear what he had said. He just smiled at the older lad.

Suddenly Boris was shoved out the way with a yelp, and one Hiwatari Kai stood in the doorway.

"UWA Kai! You look so God dame sexy!" Rei almost drooled as he ogled at his boyfriend or more to the point how he was dressed.

Yes the Hiwatari heir had also had a makeover. His normally grey spikes had been tamed down and now they swept over his right eye, his navy locks at the back were as normal but he had lost his long bit that had started to stretch down his back. Upon his upper body he sported a black, sleeved shirt that clung to his slim body, showing off every definition. Over his legs were faded dyed jeans accompanied with a black trimmed red skater's belt. He had his blue triangles on his cheeks, as they were his trademark, and they also covered the scars from the abbey. He too had his piercing back in his ear.

Kai blushed at Rei's comment, which was very rare indeed. He too found his 'kitten' irresistible, but Rei always looked good in whatever he wore. He had a good dress sense, but then all 'queens' did, thought Kai.

"And Rei you look good like always." He leant over to Rei to give him a longing kiss but Rei heard the radio and had other plans, such as dancing.

"Ahhhh! That's _my_ song!" He pushed past Kai and entered the apartment, leaving him with a rather blank expression, which soon flared into annoyance. He did love his neko-jin but at times he wanted to drown the cat.

He spun round on his heels and then slammed the door, which had no affect on the other two people in the apartment. Yuuri was excluded as he was still in the bathroom, probably belting his voice out.

Thanks the Gods for loud volume. Kai plopped down on the chair he previously occupied. He watched his 'kitten' dance to 'Lady Marmalade' for a while; he then closed his eyes. He was gaining a headache and fast at that too. Kai almost jumped out of his skin when suddenly someone pounced on him. His crimson eyes shot open and met with golden dancing orbs. Upon his lap was one Kon Rei dancing and rather seductively. The neko-jin mimed to the words as he danced on his koi. He smirked at Kai as he knew what he was doing to Kai, which the Russian knew was a bad idea. But Rei didn't stop much to Kai's discomfort. Oh that's a lie the stoic ex-captain...was loving every minute if it.

Boris who was currently out the room making himself a drink that included his favourite Russian beverage; double vodka and Red Bull. He decided to go back in the lounge whilst he was waiting for the pop star wannabe to finish showering. Boris entered the lounge but was horrified by the sight he saw. Kai and Rei were practically racing to see who could pull of each others clothes first, and while doing this have a tonsil hockey match going on. By the looks of it Kai was winning. Rei's shirt was all most completely off while Kai's shirt was just unbuttoned.

Boris let a growl escape deep in his throat, he had been deprived enough lately and seeing his lovesick couple getting fleshy with one another wasn't helping. So to be a little over dramatic and kill their fun he dropped his glass on the wooden floor, why should he care it wasn't his apartment. Boris wanted to smirk as the Chinese and Russian as they flushed a furious fuchsia pink. Oh how he wished he had a camera. A photo of them two right now would have been perfect for a blackmailing idea with either of them, mainly Kai; if the occasion should ever arise. But no Boris had no camera, which he mentally kicked himself for.

"Don't you have a bedroom here Kai to do that stuff in?" Boris left the vodka mess on the floor and made himself comfy on the sofa while he smirked at the flustered couple who were re-dressing themselves. The grey haired Russian had obviously killed their moment. Rei promptly departed from Kai's lap and made himself comfy on the arm of the chair.

"Are you going to clean that up Kyznetsov?" The two toned lad glared at the other Russian, half pissed at him for ruining his moment with Rei, and the other half was the mess he had made.

Boris leant back on the sofa, both arms spread out in the height of the sofa while his legs were crossed. "How about no?" He was being quite cocky. He could see Kai's patience going at a fast pace, so he just sat there smugly.

Fire danced in Kai's garnet orbs. "You'll clean it up Kyznetsov!" He growled.

"I'm a guest Hiwatari." He replied.

"Why you little----"Kai jumped off the chair, making Rei lose his balance and crash to the floor, Kai wanted to throttle the other.

Once Rei gained his bearings, he grabbed his Russian boyfriend. "Hiwatari calm down!" He demanded using Kai's surname, which was very rare indeed. "I'll clean it up." Rei offered.

"But he made the mess!" Kai snapped, glaring at the smug looking Falcon wielder.

"Yes but you two are both too stubborn to sort this out, so I'll do it. Plus I'd rather clean up spilt vodka instead of blood." Rei let go of the now sulking Hiwatari lad; he looked at Boris whose smug face faded. He didn't like called being stubborn, so he too was sulking; he huffed crossing his arms.

"Now Kai sit down!" The neko-jin demanded the phoenix, which the phoenix obeyed. Then Rei cleaned up the mess, just like the good little housewife.

Seconds later after the two moody Russians had stopped sulking but instead now having a death glare match, a familiar guitar riff was played on the radio.

"YOU!" Yuuri burst out the bathroom door pointing his index finger at the Suzuka blader. "I wanna take you to a gay bar!" Yuuri mimed the words to the _'Electric Six'_ song. Kai almost fell out of his chair, as the other Russian had fallen off the sofa and was currently making another mess on the floor with his drool.

Rei who had cleaned up the glass untidiness had only dropped it again. And the reason behind these three boys actions was; a certain redhead was dripping from head to toe, with his fiery red-hair dampened down clinging to his face while prancing around like a gigantic puff with only a towel wrapped his skinny waist, holding a bar of soap for a microphone. Now if that didn't make you drool what does, because it certainly worked for one Russian, and no it's not Kai; it was one Boris Kyznetsov, who needed an extra large drool bucket a.s.a.p! He somehow managed to climb back onto the sofa to watch Yuuri's little charade that right now was aimed at the other Russian, which Boris loathed at this specific moment in time.

"I wanna take you to a gay!" Yuuri carried on miming every word to tee and failing to notice Boris ogling at him, while Kai's face had gone from sweat dropping to pure horror. He only prayed that Yuuri had indeed tightly secured that towel around that slim waist of his, or something else would be on show that made Kai shudder.

"I wanna take you to a gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" Yuuri darted his arms out in several directions as the song ensued as much as his dancing did. Rei giggled at the sight as he was getting into the song; Kai was mentally kicking the cyborg's candy ass; and well Boris...well we wont go into what Boris thinking. Let's just say they weren't clean thoughts. Do you think they would be? Definitely hot--- rather, not!

"Let's start a war, start a nuclear war!" The redhead mimed into the soap bar, which was a substitute for a microphone as he pranced around the apartment. Kai had lost count of the various constipated looks Yuuri had pulled while miming the song.

"At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" And once again Yuuri's pale thin arms darted into the air, soon a, "WOW!" Followed which resulted in Yuuri spinning around flinging both arms into the air. "At the gay bar!" Yuuri placed his hands firmly on both arms of Kai's chair, winking at him and the danced off before Kai could do any serious damage to the drama queen even if traumatised.

The sourpuss Russian then heard clapping which was in time with the songs clapping. He turned round to find it was his 'neko-jin' who appeared to be enjoying Yuuri's little performance.

"What are you doing Kon?" You could hear the sternness in his voice as he questioned the neko-jin.

Rei continued his timely clapping as he smiled at the moody Russian. "I'm sorry Kai but it's a really catchy song and nii-chan is so funny." He started to nod his head to it.

Kai turned his attention back to his good friend whom was still prancing around. Could Yuuri more campe if he tried? Kai questioned himself.

"Now tell me do ya, do you have any money?" The red-head pounced over to Rei and started dancing around him. Rei just laughed and joined in. Kai's face lit up when he saw his 'neko' dancing.

"I wanna spend all your money!" Yuuri pulled another twisted face at Rei as he mimed the song. He grabbed the raven haired's hands and dragged him around the room. "At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" Yuuri continued to dance and then stopped looking at the ground. He let go of Rei's hands. Kai sighed in relief as he thought the terrible song had finished, he thought too soon.

The familiar guitar riff started up again, soon after the whole music had ensued, and so did Yuuri. His face lit up and he pounced on the unsuspecting, all ready turned on Kyznetsov boy. "I've got something to put in you!" Yuuri danced on Boris's lap, while Boris nearly died from blushing and embarrassment. "I've got something to put in you!" Yuuri smirked as he danced on Boris; he knew what he was doing to the poor deprived lad. And Yuuri loved every second of it.

Boris wanted to grab the Russian red-head and take him into a bedroom and do naughty hentai things, we shall not go into detail about that. Yuuri continued to dance on Boris' lap, which in a towel isn't a good or bad thing however you look at it. It was both to Boris. "I've got something to put in you!" The song continued. "At the gay bar, gay bar, gay bar!" And with that line the snow wolf jumped off the falcon and his dancing continued around the small lounge.

"WOW!" Yuuri once again arched his back and swung his arms into the air. Good thing that, that towel was fastened tight. Yuuri continued to frolic around the room, clapping in time with Rei and the song.

"You're a superstar..." Yuuri pointed at the smaller Russian, who had a murderous look on his face. "...at the gay bar!" He pranced over to Rei who was still clapping and moving his body to the beat. "You're a super star..." they pointed at each other. "...at the gay bar!" Then Rei erupted into a fit of giggles as Yuuri went over to the tallest person in the apartment- Boris. "Yeah!" He thrusted his arm at him, his index finger pointing at him. "You're a super star...at the gay bar!" He then bounced away jigging around the room.

"Superstar!" He continued to mimic; the song was nearing an end, which Kai was happy about. "Superstar!" Yuuri bellowed out throwing his arms into the air.

The song faded into another song and the crazy red-head just stood there with his arms still reaching for the sky, panting. His little performance had tired the lad a little. The other Russians and Chinese were just staring at him. Kai was thankful the terrible song – in his eyes – had finished and Yuuri's idiotic dancing; while Boris on the other hand wished Yuuri would continue but in a more private setting.

Rei was a mix of both emotions the two other Russians felt. He thought his nii-chan was funny but he was glad that he'd finished dancing because Kai would have tried to kill him. And no-one wants to see Yuu-chan dead after all he is one of the main characters of the story.

"Are you quite finished yet?" Kai asked the drama queen over the music.

"Didn't you like my performance KK-chan?" He grinned at his room-mate; he had a playful glint in his purple eyes. He was only playing with the ex BBA Revolution captain.

The former captain was throwing daggers at the red-head who wasn't fazed by it.

"Don't call me KK-chan!" He said in a low growl that only the sensitive of hearing could detect over the radio, and Yuuri was one of these people due to the cyborg counterparts that were dotted around his structure.

"What's wrong with KK-chan?" The red-head knew he was pissing off Kai and loving every moment, as he always did. Yuuri received a growl from Kai as his response and an army of murderous glares.

Yuuri laughed at him. "Mr Sourpuss lighten up its Friday night! It's the weekend!"

The ruby eyed misery guts looked to his koi. "Rei please shut him up before I do?" This resulted in Yuuri getting his reaction from his wind up. He just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"Nii-chan drop it now?" Rei asked not wanting to see his best friend end up in casualty and his boyfriend at the police station; that had happened before.

"You always spoil my fun Rei-Rei." The Russian pouted but did as he was told. He'd had his fun and he didn't want to be casualty again.

Boris who had been watching this had calmed himself down....well that was until Yuuri jumped on him which made him rise again. He really prayed Yuuri wouldn't feel the bump in his trousers. Obviously the crazy cyborg still had some excess energy, did he run on Duracell batteries or something?

"So where are we going then that you got us dressed up like Nancy boys?" Kai asked.

Yuuri turned to look at him with a devious smile. "Isn't it obvious? My performance was the key." Rei and Kai looked clueless and as for Boris well we can tell what's going through his mind from his expression.

Rei then realised what Yuuri meant. "Oh so we're going to Vogue then?" He asked his psychotic adopted older brother.

"Bingo!" Yuuri closed an eye and with his fingers pretend to shoot at the neko-jin with a click. Rei was grinning with excitement while Kai on the other hand had sheer horror written all over his face. In his mind he was asking the Gods why they hated him so much. The psychotic one noticed Kai's face and inwardly grinned a devious smirk; play time had just resumed for the twenty-year old. "Don't you wanna go KK-chan?" He pouted, his purple were dancing.

Kai averted his pink hinted scarlet eyes to the mad one's violet eyes, a low growl escaped from his throat. "You made us go there last week." His growl had managed to be formed into words.

"Yeah I know, wouldn't you agree Boris-chan that place rocks?" Yuuri turned his attention to the Russian whom he was sat on. Boris flushed slightly and managed a nod with a silent gulp. Yuuri was making his deprived situation a lot worse than he wanted. He was being tortured although he did have the cute little Russian sat on his lap on only a TOWEL! Now if only Rei and Kai weren't there...well we won't go into the mind of a deprived man, it may mentally scar or please, whichever you prefer.

Yuuri turned his attention back to the other Russian in the room. "See Boris agrees the place rocks!" He grinned; he then glanced at Rei as a sign for his help.

The raven haired nineteen year old winked at his friend, he then slinked his arms around Kai's front from behind. "Kai honey please go cause I will need you there." He then whispered something in Kai's ear, which caused a deep shade of red to spread across his pale cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

"And if remember rightly Kai you had a really good time there last week, dancing on the mini stage to 'It's raining men'?" Yuuri chimed causing Kai to turn a deeper shade of red, which made the red-head chuckle.

The flustered one glared at his friend. "I was very drunk."

"Lame excuse KK-Chan." Yuuri sighed sarcastically. He received a grumble, which fuelled his mood even more. Another song started on the radio, which had Yuuri jump off Boris. "This song is so cool!" He grinned.

"Oh no anything but Steps!" Kai moaned and banged his head against the wall several times. This was going to be a long night. And with the mood Yuuri's in it was going to be even longer.

A few minutes into the song and Yuuri was already dancing the routine. Kai who had now stopped banging his head on the wall was watching the red-head with twitchy eyes. And what annoyed him more his neko-jin had joined the dancing Russian; these two were proper queens. He was in love with a drama queen, just his luck, he thought. He watched the Chinese and Russian dance in sync with the each other and the song. Kai looked to the grey haired Russian who obviously was enjoying the performance...or more specific Yuuri, the drool was a dead give away.

Kai smirked before he realised a second Steps song had came on. What radio station was Yuuri listening to? Queens A Like 102.7FM or something? But whatever station it was he had to shut it down before he committed murder and the victim would be the towelled red-head Yuuri.

So he jumped up and started to walk over to the bathroom entrance. He walked past the dancing queens and they both stopped and watched him. Boris raised an eyebrow. And then the two Russians and Chinese noticed a white block in Kai's path that he hadn't noticed. Three pairs of eyes widened.

"Kai watch out!" Rei yelled as everything went into slow motion. Kai's foot crashed down on the soap bar as he looked to his lover, his foot then slipped on the bar of soap. His footing lost balance and his legs were the first to go flailing into the air. Kai's crimson orbs widened as he felt his body levitate in the air before gravity clasped its grip around his body.

"NOOOOOO!" Rei outstretched a hand to his boyfriend but was too far away.

Kai's slate and dark hair swayed past his face and his back finally made contact with the...doorframe! OUCH! Then his head smacked against it and finally his legs followed. Kai was left in a crumpled heap in the doorway to the bathroom.

Time sped up again and the other three occupants of the room stared in horror at the fallen blader.

In a delayed reaction the raven-haired lad dashed over to his Russian partner. "Kai are you okay?" He knelt down next to him. Kai's crimson orbs closed and Rei feared he had been knocked out. "Kai?" He shook him slightly.

Yuuri and Boris were also worried about their friend where now stood behind Rei looking at the fallen Kai.

"KK-Chan are you okay?" The redhead's voice was filled with concern. The neko-jin glanced up at his 'nii-san' worry glazed over his ochre eyes.

"Yuu-Yuu-chan.....?" Kai managed to stumble out causing the three to turn their attention back to him. His eyes were still closed but he was making slight movement.

"Yes KK-Chan?" He bent down over Rei's shoulder and looked at his friend.

Kai's crimson eyes shot open and he glared daggers at the read-head, Yuuri jumped up and back a bit into the grey haired deprived Boris. Kai looked seriously pissed off.

"Ivanov don't call me KK-Chan and I'm giving you a five second head start!" He growled.

"Eh? Five second head start? Huh?" Yuuri looked clueless wondering what the two shaded dark head meant.

"When your five seconds are up you better pray I don't catch you!" He spat.

"Huh?" Yuuri was having a blonde moment.

"Five....!" Kai started the count down, moving his body from the crippled position, eyes never leaving the red-head captain.

"What the----"

"Four.....!" He started to get up with the aid of his cat.

Yuuri just stood there having no clue what Kai meant. He could really be blonde sometimes.

"Three.....!" Kai's cold stare glared at Yuuri fire burning in the depths of crimson red.

Yuuri's purple eyes widened and finally his brain kicked into gear and he knew what Kai meant.

"Two....!" The angry Russian dusted himself off.

"Shit!" Yuuri muttered taking a few steps back.

"ONE!" Kai bellowed and an evil smirk placed itself quite nicely in his lips.

"Eeeeeepp!" Yuuri turned around to scramble to the doorway only to crash into Boris, sending them both crashing to the ground. The red head fell on the gray-haired Russian, scaring the shit out of him in the process.

Yuuri looked up at Kai who was still smirking at him and he then took a step forward.

Yuuri screamed like a girl and clambered off the once cold-hearted Russian and made a dive for over the couch and rolled over to the door and finally managed to escape. Boris had really wished Yuuri's towel had fallen off then, but his wish never came true.

Kai grinned as he headed to the doorway.

"Kai! Don't be too harsh on him." Rei called out, Kai turned round. "Please?" The neko-jin asked.

Kai just grinned and ran out the door. "Ivanov you better run fast!" They heard the stoic Russian yell down the hallway, followed by another scream from Yuuri.

Boris who had now got up and gained control of his mind dusted himself down. "What do we do now?" He looked at the Chinese lad.

Rei who was looking at the empty doorway leading into the empty hallway turned his attention to the elder who so wanted to bed his 'nii-san'. "Lets get drunk!" He smiled. "They're going to be a while!"

The taller smiled. "That's a good idea!" And they both headed into the kitchen to start drinking themselves silly.

A blue Clio pulled up into the car park allocated to the building towering over it which were a set of smart, nice apartments. The driver pulled into a vacant spot and cut the ignition.

He sighed. "We're finally here!" He pulled the keys out which cut the radio off.

"About time!" The girl passenger chimed in looking at her boyfriend.

"Well tell you what Hiromi you can drive next time!" He growled at her.

"Fine then I will Takao! We'd get here a whole lot faster!" She argued back.

The bluenette known as Takao Kinomiya growled and opened his mouth to say something back when the blonde haired man in the butt in.

"Do you two always have to fight? I hope you're not going to fight all of the time tonight!"

The couple looked at him and then Takao glared back at his girlfriend. "Well she started it!"

Hiromi looked taken back. "I started it! You-"

"Guys shut up! Let's get out!" Max yelled at them.

Both huffed and got out, Hiromi letting Max out who sat behind her. All three then just started at the scene before them mouths hung open in shock before laughter struck them.

Running around the car park was stark naked Yuuri; with Kai chasing him with a towel whipping the redhead's butt with it every chance he got.

"That'll teach you from miming with soap!" Kai shouted to the boy, obviously enjoying the game.

Yuuri who was running like he had a stick up his ass, but truth be told he was running like that cause he was covering his manly bits; replied. "KK-Chan please stop it now! It's kind of cold out here!" But his response was a whip with a towel, which made Yuuri jump and quicken his pace. Kai just laughed as he chased after him.

"Hey guys!" The raven haired neko-jin grinned waving at his friends as he invited them into the apartment of his koi's and nii-san's who were obviously out. The three greeted him in turn and then sat down.

"So can I get you guys a drink?" He asked a little merrily, he had been drinking before they turned up.

"Um...sure." Takao agreed with a smile. "Ummm....Rei-chan why's Kai-san chasing Yuuri-kun around the car park with a towel whipping him?" He looked serious.

"So Yuu-chan's naked now?" Boris raised a grey eyebrow in interest over the red-head he wanted to so blatantly bed.

"Uh-huh." Hiromi nodded with her eyes closed.

"Well when he left the apartment he was still wearing the towel." The neko-jin giggled.

"I guess Kai caught him or 'nii-san' lost it." He giggled some more, he was sure merry.

Takao was a little worried about how calm and relaxed Rei was being about the whole incident outside, if it was his girlfriend chasing some naked guy he'd be worried.

"Ummm Rei-chan aren't you a lit—"He started but the grey haired one butt in.

"Ummm.....please excuse me I left something in my car..." Boris blushed slightly but being very pale it showed up more. He jumped up ready to exit the room.

"But Boris-kun, Kai picked you up." Rei grinned at the Russian elder, who too had been drinking.

"I-I meant Kai's car." He blushed a deeper shade of red and then ran out the apartment.

"What's with him?" The bluenette asked.

"He's got it bad for 'nii-san'." Rei revealed Boris deepest darkest secret.

"Well who wouldn't?" Hiromi giggled. "He has one fine bit of ass." She mused to herself putting her hand over her mouth and giggled some more to herself.

"HIROMI!" Takao glared daggers at his girlfriend.

"What? Well yours is flabby Tak." She proceeded to insult him without realising. Rei and Max stifled their giggles.

"FLABBY!" He frowned annoyed.

Hiromi closed her eyes with a sigh. It's a hard fact Takao so live with it." She simply said.

The loud Japanese once again opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by his American friend; who had up till now resulted in getting his entertainment from the TV. "So why is Kai-chan chasing Yuu-kun around the car park?" He asked curiously.

"It's a long story." Rei giggled.

"Sooooo.....?" The bluenette continued, all three waiting for the 'long' story.

"Well actually it's quite short come to think of it." Rei giggled; okay so the alcohol was now getting to his head and the others guessed this.

"Rei-chan have you had a little bit to drink already?" The brunette female asked.

Rei grinned at her. "Maybe..." He was really giggling Boris-kun knows how to portion drinks." He grinned.

Hiromi just laughed. "Awww Rei-san you're so kawaii." And then she glomped the neko-jin. He hugged her back.

Hiromi and Rei had become really good friends. Hiromi looked at Rei as having a girlfriend to discuss things since Rei was proclaimed a queen. And Rei didn't really mind much, he was just happy to have a girl friend that wasn't trying to get into his pants.

"So Rei when you're finished hugging my girlfriend care to tell us the 'short' story?" Takao frowned at his friend.

Hiromi frowned and glared evils at the Japanese. "Takao you can be so rude at the times!"

"Yeah well you can...can..." He huffed and folded his arms, as he didn't have a good comeback. Hiromi just looked at him smugly.

"So Rei-chan why was Kai-san chasing Yuu-kun around the car park?" The blonde asked ignoring the quarrelling couple.

"Nii-san pissed Kai off." That was the simple story.

"I've pissed Kai-san off on numerous accounts but he's never chased me...well actually..." Takao pondered on a thought raising a finger to his mouth. "Actually he chased me once...I can't remember why now."

"You managed to humiliate him at one of his charity balls by soaking him with champagne." Rei recalled.

"Oh yeah that was funny." The Japanese chuckled remembering it. "So has Yuu-kun done that to him?"

"No Kai slipped on some soap nii-san dropped while he was miming to a song."

"And the towel?" Max asked.

"He just had a shower." Rei ran a hand through his raven locks.

"Ohh!" All three said in unison.

Silence settled upon them until Rei broke it. "So where's Kyoju-san?"

"Oh he's on a business trip in London." The bluenette answered about his friend since he'd known from before he was thirteen.

Oh so his business is doing well then?" They were making simple talk.

"Yeah would appear so." Takao then twiddled with his fingers.

"I love what you're wearing Rei-san." Hiromi smiled. "Where'd you get that top from?" She gorged at his Chinese top.

Rei blushed. "It was my imotou's she left it in my place and never picked it up, so I thought I'd wear it." He laughed.

"Well it probably looks better on you."

"I like what you're wearing."

"Oh I just put all this together since my other stuff is in the wash." She smiled, de-creasing her dress.

She wore a no sleeved black dress that complimented her figure. Under the dress she wore black baggy cords that had a pink strip run down the outside hem. Around one hand and wrist she had a black ribbon tied up; on the other hand she wore several plastic bracelets. She wore a yin-yan pendant that Rei gave her along with an elastic black plastic choker. Her brunette hair was now dark brown and had grown longer with blue longer hair underneath. She had her ears pieced twice with no matching earrings.

Rei and Hiromi stood out from what Max and Takao were dressed in. They were dressed in jeans similar to Kai's and t-shirts. Max wore a long sleeved black top with white graffiti styled symbols running down the right hand side. His hair was the same as usual without the mullet bit; Max hairstyle suited him at whatever age he was.

Takao on the other hand wore a blue short-sleeved top with a little 'Nike' symbol near the collar, and under that top he wore a darker blue-sleeved top with a few Japanese words on the outer side of the sleeves. He was going through a phase of over layering clothes like Hiromi; it was probably her that got him into it. His blue wild spikes had been cut and now he had smaller bangs fixed up with gel and wax, a few stray strands fell into his eyes. He had his ponytail cut off and had lost his trademark baseball cap. His brother who was still his coach had suggested a new image for the World Champion a few years back and Takao for once agreed, that was when he was sixteen, two years ago.

"So you guys want a drink?" Rei got up from the sofa.

"Sure." They answered him.

But before Rei could ask what they wanted the apartment door flung open and in ran the naked amusement of Yuuri, still covering his manly parts.

"God Rei-Rei your boyfriend is a nutcase." He dove behind his 'little brother' realising the new guests his cheeks flushed pink. He whipped up a nearby towel that was drying on a radiator.

"Yuu-kun who said the game was over?!" They heard the infamous Kai call from the hallway.

"Eeek!" Yuuri shrieked and made a dash for his room.

Rei just looked at the place Yuuri had previously occupied.

Soon after Kai came strolling in casually with Yuuri's former towel, swinging it. "Is he hiding?" He laughed finishing his game.

Rei smiled heartily at his boyfriend glad he was back. "Yeah he's in his room." He told him.

"Yuu-san you better not be long." The scarlet-eyed Russian said to Yuuri from the other side of the door.

"Yeah, whatever!" The red-head sounded annoyed.

"Kai leave him be now? You've had your fun." Rei warned his koi.

"Fine then!" He threw the towel in the hamper in the bathroom and flopped down in the chair he previously occupied, closing his eyes.

"I'll get those drinks." Rei offered disappearing into the kitchen; they'd be another hour with Yuuri getting ready.

Silence settled in the lounge between the four entities. Well three pairs of eyes stared the phoenix blader.

"What?" He opened his eyes looking at his three friends, who were annoying him by staring at him.

"When did you become a Nancy boy?" Takao stared at Kai's new dress code.

"When did you become a baka?" Kai countered, he loved how he could insult Takao at every chance he had.

The bluenette frowned at him. "Geez I was only asking!" He was annoyed.

"I answered your question with another question." He sighed. "It was Yuu-chan's idea. I'm not sure where he found all this though." He tugged in the black shirt.

"Well either way Kai-san you look sezzy." Hiromi smiled at the normally emotionless Kai.

"Hello Hiromi I am here!" Her boyfriend waved his hands in front of her, annoyed that she basically insulted him again in front of his friends. Kai smirked at the scene.

"I know!" She prodded his nose, grinning at him. The annoyed teen just knocked her hand away, which resulted in her narrowing her ruby eyes at him.

The neko-jin re-entered the room with a tray of drinks, he settled it on the coffee table. He then picked up a small glass containing a brown liquid with ice in it. He knocked on his nii-san's door and opened it slightly.

"Nii-san I did you Baileys over ice." He put his hand through the small gap with the glass.

Yuuri's head popped through the gap he had his hair wrapped up in a towel. "Thanks omotou." He smiled taking the glass.

Rei smiled at the Russian and left him to his own devices. He then picked up his own drink and nestled his bum on the arm of the chair his Russian love was sat in. But Kai had other plans on where Rei was going to sit. Kai slinked his arms around his Chinese's waist and pulled him onto his lap, Rei's eyes widened as being moved startled him. But his shock faded when he looked at his Russian phoenix.

Rei and Kai were a really loved up couple, the honeymoon period hadn't finished and it probably wouldn't. They showed so much devotion to each other, and other couples envied them for it.

"Kai hun did you see Boris-san out there?" The neko asked his crimson-eyed love.

"Ummm no, was I meant to?"

"Well he said he'd left something in your car."

"Well if he did he couldn't get it, my keys are still hanging up." He grinned knowing why Boris had gone out, he'd return soon now his source of eye candy was in his room. The loved up couple giggled-well Rei giggled and Kai just smiled- amongst themselves why their three friends chit-chat between themselves.

Then Yuuri emerged from his room now ready, just as the grey haired one in question came in. He just stood there drooling at the red-head although Yuu-chan being blonde at times didn't notice. Boris blushed as he felt something rise in his pants, which was embarrassing for him.

"What do you think?" Yuuri asked his best-friend who was sat on top of his flat mate.

The raven haired beauty gave him a quizzical look. "Ummm?" Was his response.

And so there we had the psychotic Russian stood there in not his normal attire; no Yuuri was dressed in something completely different. So instead of his white spandex, he was geared up black spandex less clothes. His normal weird styled hair was more untamed and straggly. He had more than two red bangs fall into his face, which suited him. His hair was quite messy with no wax or gel in it. It suited him. And much to everyone's amusement more than surprise Yuu-chan actually wore make-up. Come on he didn't have such pretty eyes without the help of make-up. So since he was going out tonight he had made them even more Purdy.

The other two Russians and Japanese couple just stared at the 'drama queen' with twitchy eyes; the duo dark headed was the worst for twitching. I think a limb might even be twitching slightly- and NO not that limb you hentais look at the deprived Russian for that!

"W-W-What are you wearing?" The stoic Russian managed to squeeze out in the utter shocked state.

The red-head looked down at his outfit. Upon his torso- and may I say a nicely toned torso at that- He wore a plain looking white t-shirt that had pink little sleeves and written in shocking pink across the middle of it was wrote 'The Queen.' And to compliment that he wore brown cords which flared out slightly at the bottom.

"What?" He asked his sourpuss friend, arms rose in a questioning posture.

THUD! Came the next sound in the room apart from the TV and radio in the background.

Yuuri looked at his omotou on the floor under his koi. "Geez cant you two do that stuff in a more private place, such as the bedroom?" He bent down a little and whispered behind his hand to the couple. "You'll get certain people jealous." He then raised his eyebrows gesturing Boris.

"Did anyone ever tell you Yuu-chan you're a baka?" Kai growled at the red-head. Rei and Kai had manoeuvred themselves off the floor.

"Yes, you have KK-chan." He told his friends, grinning in a cheeky manner. "Has anyone ever told you, you seem to have a balancing problem?" He was winding the dark headed one up.

Kai just glared at him, while Rei dusted himself off.

"So do you like the t-shirt?"

"Get it off! It's ridiculous!" Kai hissed at him.

"Oh! KK-chan I never knew you felt that way about me." He acted in a false voice his hands over his heart. "I'm so sorry it's only one sided, I like some-one else." He was still acting. But the news that he liked some-one else raised his omotou's suspicions; well his secret admirer on the other hand felt his flame of hope being extinguished.

"Yuu-san take it off or I'll throttle you....actually I'll just throttle you anyway..." He threw daggers at the boy and heard chuckles from his friends.

"If you insist KK-chan." He grinned at him then he pulled his 'The Queen' t-shirt off revealing his ivory slightly toned chest and slim tummy. "There you go KK-chan, you happy now? I know you've wanted my sezzy body for ages now! Admit it! Admit it!" He moved closer to his victim.

"Whatever Yuu-chan!" Kai closed his eyes and swiped a hand back then proceeded to sit down in his chair again.

While Boris on the other side of the room who was lay against the wall looking very uncomfortable and was blushing made a hasty comment. "Excuse me!" He squeaked and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

Yuuri looked at the shut bathroom door to his Chinese friend. "What's with him?"

"Weak bladder?" Rei shrugged obviously lying to his nii-san, but he was amused at the fact Yuuri hadn't worked out that the quiet Russian had the hots for him.

"Oh well he should get that sorted out." The blondeness seeped through his Russian accented voice. Rei looked at his koi who had an amused look on his face. Rei only dared to think what evil schemes his phoenix was coming up with which involving Boris and Yuuri and Boris's 'weak bladder' problem. Whatever they were he was sure Kai would get a kick out of it while Boris would die of embarrassment and well Yuuri would probably still be blonde about the whole thing. For a red head Yuuri couldn't possibly be that blonde? I think not!

"Are you gonna get changed or stand there half naked?" Kai's dark slate eyebrows dipped into a frown.

"Are you saying you don't like my shmexy body?" The red-head pretended to look hurt and upset complete with trembling pout lip.

Clearly anyone could see Kai was about to commit murder, his eyes were burning a blood red colour. It appears that Yuuri isn't the only psychotic one out of the three Russians in this story; or the former Blitzkreig Boys.

The neko-jin always noticed this, after all before getting with Kai he was the founder of the 'I Love Hiwatari Kai' fan group, so watching his every move he would notice this. So therefore Rei knew Kai's mind....and body like the back of his hand.

"Nii-san why don't I help you pick something out?" He offered.

Hiromi, seeing this as her chance to get away from her boyfriend who was reminiscing old beyblade battles with Max stood up. "I can help too?"

The Russian and Chinese whom were making their way to the cyber boy's room stopped and turned around and looked at her.

Yuuri was going to say no, but Rei stopped him he could see the pleading look in Hiromi's ruby eyes, and then Yuuri also it. "Come on then!" He smiled.

A bright beam appeared on her face and she dashed over to them quicker than lightening, where she once stood was a small dust cloud. "Thanks Yuuri-kun." She bowed.

"You can call me Yuu-chan." He smiled and the three disappeared into Yuuri's room.

Boris soon after emerged from the bathroom looking slightly flustered but relaxed.

"Right well I'm going to have a smoke." Kai stood up collecting his stash tin and rizzlers and started to the door.

"Hey Kai-san can I join you?" The blonde American asked also standing up.

"Have you got your own?" The Japanese speaking Russian asked. He was a stingy git.

Max patted his pocket and smiled. Kai's response was leaving the door open for him.

"See ya in abit Tak-san." Max waved. Max just didn't get high on sugar, no sometimes sugar wasn't enough. He had got into weed way before he was put in the BBA Revolution. And Kai's excuse was it helped him deal with his hyperactive room-mate Yuu-san.

So Takao and Boris were left in the apartment's lounge, while the two queens and Takao's bitch were helping Yuuri find an outfit that wouldn't make Kai want to kill him.

Silence settled upon the two...well it was that silent with Queens Alike FM blaring out the bathroom radio plus 'Kerrang' on the TV. What a combination, eh? But neither lad was talking. Takao was staring at his hands with up most fascination, like a child with a new MacDonald's Happy Meal toy.

Boris on the other hand had helped himself to a new full bottle of Vodka that was losing it fullness rapidly. His left eye was twitching a lot as Yuuri's taste in music was now annoying his tipsy mind. He took a new swig only to spit it out as Savage Garden's song 'I Want You' was aired over the radio. He could stick Savage Garden but not this song as it reminded him of what he wanted to do to Yuuri.

He had to shut it down...and now. So after his little commotion which rose Takao's attention to him instead of his hands he tried to casually walk over to the bathroom, but he ended up stomping over there instead. He turned the little music box off and sighed in relief. But his relief didn't last for too long; pretty much after switching the radio off the same song came on in Yuuri's bedroom. Boris cursed whatever Gods were listening for letting Yuuri own a stereo system and Savage Garden albums. He resided himself in the armchair that Kai had claimed his, but he didn't care. He sulkily continued to drink the vodka.

Takao looked at the grey haired Russian with slight fascination and...concern? He couldn't be worried about Boris surely? Or was he more concerned about his safety since Boris appeared a little moody and Takao valued his life dearly.

"Dude you okay?" He squeaked out.

Boris just looked at him with cold green eyes and then got up to get a new bottle of vodka. Takao nearly jumped out of his skin when Boris got up, as he thought Boris might just kill him. Luckily for him Boris wasn't in the hit man business. He was a more 'I shall break your legs' kind of guy, Takao just didn't know that. Takao let out a "Phew!" When Boris disappeared into the kitchen and made a note to himself to never talk to Boris when he's moody.

Kai and Max returned ten minutes after, laughing and joking with each other. Obviously they were both high, cause Kai is rarely seen joking...and with Max. No this sight of Kai was only seen when either the stoic Russian was playing with his 'kitten', drunk or stoned; and stoned was the culprit this time.

"Maxie-chan I'm so happy your back!" The Japanese young adult nearly ran to his stoned friend.

"Whoa Kai-chan is it me or is there a pink bunny standing next to you?" Max completely ignored Takao accidentally.

Kai looked to his side and saw nothing. "Shit, Maxie how much you smoked today?" Kai giggled. Yes you read right giggled. Kai was a little stoned; he should smoke more often.

The blonde headed started to count on his fingers but lost his concentration. "A lot. You have to when you hang out with Hiromi and Takao." Max giggled.

"I know that one!" Kai joined in with Max sniggered. Yet again Takao was insulted again by two of his close friends. They collapsed together on the couch and laughed between themselves pointing at random parts of room and then chuckled some more.

Rei emerged from Yuuri's room wondering what all the giggling was about. He then saw his koi and Max giggling together on the couch.

"What's with them?" He asked the tipsy lad and sober lad.

Boris made a signal with his fingers meaning they'd been smoking.

"Are you sure they weren't snorting shit as well?"

"Don't know they went outside." Takao told him.

"Right." Rei rubbed his temples, but then he was suddenly glomped by something, which made him jump followed by a, "REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEI!" Which came from the something that was glomping him.

"Hi Kai..." Rei managed with a smile as Kai had him in a bear hug. Kai only did this when he was really happy. He seemed very hyperactive too.

"Hi kitten! You wanna go make hot, hardcore, romping sex?" He blurted out causing the raven haired beauty to turn to radish red and want to die from embarrassment.

"Ummm maybe later." Rei tried to regain whatever bit of dignity he had left as Boris and Takao were staring at them

"Oh yes!" Kai let go of Rei, who was now regaining his normal breathing pattern; and Kai danced over to the grey haired drunk. "I get laid tonight unlike you Boris-san." He poked the lad's chest, provoking him subconsciously. He then collapsed on the sofa next to Max who had found Boris deprivation situation very funny.

"What's going on out here?" Yuuri emerged at the door way of his room with Hiromi stood behind him, peering into the room questionably.

"Yuuuuuuuuu-chan!" Kai jumped off the sofa and ran at full speed at the red-head that now looked mortified. Kai then attached himself to Yuuri glomping the life out of him. In sheer weight of Yuuri having Kai clung to him with his legs wrapped around the lad; gravity intervened and Yuuri fell over with Kai still nestled onto his body.

He landed with an "Oopf!" After registering the past two minute event he looked at Kai who had bedded his head nicely on his chest then to his omotou. "Rei-Rei what's with KK-chan?"

"He's had a bit too much to smoke."

"Oh right. How much is 'a bit'?"

"Four." Kai answered him not moving.

"Okay KK-chan you wanna get off me now? You're crushing me." He strangled out.

"But I wove you lots like robots Yuu-san." Kai made no attempt to move. He was being very OCC; it's amazing what weed can do to a 'sourpuss.'

"Rei-Rei has he been drinking too?" Yuuri started to detach the clingy Kai off him with the help of Hiromi, as Max was talking to an imaginary leprechaun in a really bad impersonated Irish accent, Takao was smirking at the scene thinking off all the ways he could blackmail his former captain; while Boris for once wasn't thinking of forty ways to bed Yuuri, no he was scheming a revenge plan on how to get Kai back for pointing out the obvious deprived problem he was having.

"Max?" Rei looked at his ex-team-mate. He just giggled and carried on having a conversation with thin air.

"Rei-Rei, please help?" Yuuri managed to choke out. Kai was really squeezing the red head hard. But he just remained to smile with his eyes closed oblivious to the pain he was causing the Ivanov lad, or was he?

The neko-jin rushed to his nii-san's side and tried to pry his obviously strong boyfriend off. ""Come on Kai don't you think you've hugged him enough?" Rei had his hands around Kai's front and was trying to pull him off with no avail at that.

"He's still breathing..." Was Kai's answer in a more serious and annoyed tone, his grinning had turned into a frown too. Kai's sudden change surprised everyone in the apartment except little Maxie who was talking to a fantasy plot bunny.

"You're not stoned Kai-san?" Takao blurted out the obvious in a question form, which were on mostly everyone's mind apart from two, the stoner and the victim.

"Well a little and Kinomiya please grow a brain?" Kai spat at the Japanese boy. Again insulting him; he didn't hate the boy Takao just annoyed him. A LOT! Christ doesn't he annoy everyone?

Takao muttered something under his breathe in his native tongue as the other occupants in the room were stifling chuckles or smirking except Max who found it quite funny.

"Look Kai-san let go of Yuu-chan you're hurting him now!' The grey haired normally quiet Russian spoke up, surprising Rei and the others. He's normally anti-social when it's more than just the four of them meaning Kai, Rei, himself and Yuuri.

"That's the plan Kyznetsov-kun." Kai told him. By now Yuuri was going blue.

"Don't force me to break your legs Hiwatari!" Boris threatened.

Kai knowing that Boris doesn't do idol threats let go of Yuuri and climbed off the blue Russian, who was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

Kai brushed his hands together in a manner like dusting his hands off. "You spoiled my fun Kyznetsov." Red glared at pale green.

"Yeah well live with it!" Boris looked at Yuuri for a brief second.

"Thanks...Bori.....s-san...." The red-head said through breathing intervals complete with grateful smile. The tallest Russian then extended a hand out to help him up. The 'kitten' also rushed over to see if the 'pup' was okay. He shot his koi an angry look although he'd be good with Kai again soon.

"Hiwa....tari....you....re a.....fucki....ng.....psy....cho..." He was still catching his breath; he glared at Kai with narrowed purple orbs.

"Yeah well that's something we both got from the abbey." Kai just sat down in his chair and closed his eyes.

"You're a jerk!" And with that Yuuri a little unsteadily made it to his room with the aid of Boris.

"Whatever." Kai rested his head on the back of the chair and sighed.

"You better apologise to him, Kai." The neko-jin was angry.

Crimson orbs snapped open. "What? He deserved it. He'd been pissing me off all day!" He replied in defence.

"So for that you tried to kill him?" Amber eyes glared at him.

"He knew the consequences!"

"Kai he was only playing!" They argued.

Hiromi and Takao watched the lovers spat and could see where it was going to end.

A break up of the loved up couple, that weren't so loved at the moment.

"You call constantly pissing me off playing!" It wasn't the wittiest comeback Kai ever came up with but Rei had won this one, and Kai knew it.

Rei narrowed his ochre eyes at his lover. "Well in that case Kai if you can't take a harmless joke you don't deserve me!" Rei said coldly, then storming into Kai's bedroom.

"Kitten what are you doing?" Kai made no attempt to move and acted casual and laid back, although he was really worried by Rei's actions.

"I'm _not _ 'Kitten' and I'm collecting my stuff." The raven haired Chinese told him from his room.

Takao and Hiromi watched the 'break up' like a tennis match. Looking at Kai to Rei in Kai's room as they could see Rei, and so forth.

"Fine then!" The Russian huffed and folded his arms and appeared to pout slightly. Kai did know how to pout but it was a very rare sight indeed. He's very unpredictable character, as we all know.

"Don't call my bluff Kai cause you know I'll do it!" Rei yelled angrily, he appeared quite pissed off.

"Whatever!" They were having a lover's tiff, but what relationship doesn't? Kai called his bluff but was unsure if it the right thing to do, as Rei has been known to carry bluffs out, and Kai didn't want to lose the best thing that happened in his life.

"Uh Kai-kun he's actually packing some bags." The Japanese girl thought it would be a good idea telling the stoic Russian.

"What?!" Kai jumped up from his seat and ran into his room, faster than lightening.

"Rei what are y---SLAM!" And the door was slammed so hard it shuck the apartment a little. They heard voices arguing for a while and then they stopped and other noises took place of the shouting. Takao cringed and turned the TV up.

So about ten minutes later Yuuri and Boris exited the drama queen's room. The redhead came out better than he did when he entered the room.

He was now fully dressed in his attire for the night. A tight green short-sleeved t-shirt had faded writing on it that was under a black coat, which resembled his white, blue and orange coat. And a blue bag with a picture of Bubbles from the Power Puff Girls was slung over his torso diagonally resting on his right shoulder. Over his legs were black trousers with trainers on his feet. His hair was the same as before with a slight touch up of gel in it.

"Ta dar!" He threw his arms in the air and posed, he was a drama student after all.

"I like the bag Yuu-chan." Hiromi pointed out.

"Its cute isn't? So people can call me Bubbles tonight." He giggled.

The brunette girl nodded while she received a pathetic look from her beloved.

"Where's Rei-Rei and KK-chan?" Violet eyes asked. The room went silent and Yuuri's sensitive hearing picked up on the noise the TV was so desperately trying to drown out.

He raised a red eyebrow and smirked in a deviously way. "So that's what they're up to." He then laughed. Kai and Rei's timely bedroom activities didn't bother this particular Russian as it left the other one wishing he was stoned like Max; and the Japanese couple uneasy.

"Well while were waiting for them to stop fucking, anyone want a drink?" Yuuri wasn't one for beating around the bush, he spoke his mind obviously and to be frank too much at times.

All occupants of the room agreed and Yuuri retrieved two full bottles of vodka from the small kitchen.

Half an hour later and the Russian and Chinese left the tainted bedroom of lurve with very flustered looks on their faces. But they're looks soon turned to utter shock for there in the middle of the apartment in front of everyone Boris and Takao were sharing an intimate smooch. Rei nearly fell over and Kai's mouth dropped open as no-one cared and they were all watching them.

Kai cleared his throat with his hand near his mouth to let their presence be known.

Boris pulled away from Takao, as he couldn't take it anymore.

"Nope you haven't beaten me and Hiromi..." Yuuri told the two. "Two more swigs for you."

"Ahhh man you got to be joking!" Takao complained, taking a bottle from Yuuri and then pouring the contents into his mouth.

"Kinomiya you can't kiss!" Boris grunted, gladly taking the bottle from Hiromi. Takao pulled a sour face at him.

Hiromi laughed. "No-one can beat us, aye Yuu-chan?"

He giggled." Nope." He grinned at the younger girl.

Rei and Kai who both had twitchy eyes just stared at the four, Max had fallen asleep.

Yuuri turned round at the two then wished he didn't as for upon his lips was a smirk of the evil type, and then came the snardy question.

"Ahhh did you two enjoy your little bedroom excursion?" Violet eyes danced over the blushing again couple, followed with giggles.

"What you doing?" Rei managed to squeak out trying to change the subject from them to what they were doing.

Yuuri got up a little wobbly after snatching the vodka bottle from Takao and wobbled over to the two. He rested an elbow and lower arm on the Russian who had tried to kill him forty minutes ago; obviously Yuuri had forgiven Kai or was too pissed to care what Kai had done to him.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Yuuri winked at his little brother and tapped his nose. "So did you two have fun making up?"

Rei looked at the ground and blushed again as Kai sent Yuuri a death glare which didn't work. "Christ you call that making up, so what do you do when you actually fuck?" This little question caused both boys in question to turn red with embarrassment.

"I think the whole apartment block hear you Rei-Rei." He playfully poked the neko-jin as he was only playing with him, but he was crude with it.

Kai snatched the bottle vodka from Yuuri, who hadn't quite noticed as he was still poking Rei. "How much you had to drink?"

Yuuri who had a delayed reaction only noticed the bottle had disappeared from his hand and was in Kai's who was drinking it gladly. "Hey give back!" Kai held the bottle from Yuuri's reach who swiped at it like a kitten with a branch. He had forgotten he was taller than Kai.

"Clearly enough." Kai smirked playing with the new found kitten.

"Nii-san we still going out?" The Chinese asked the now pouting 'kitten' as he didn't get his drink, but he perked up with the new question like a kid who's been told he can go to Disney land.

"NOW!" He bellowed his hyperactive mood returning.

"Shall I call a taxi, then?" Rei whipped out his cell phone; ready to call a taxi.

"No, no I'll drive!" Yuuri was practically bouncing.

"Nii-san you haven't passed your test yet---"Rei started.

"And you're too drunk." Kai finished pointing out the more obvious one.

"Awwwww you two are always spoiling my fun." He pouted. "Butttt I still wove you both." He then hugged the couple unexpectedly.

"Yuu-chan get off me!" Kai tried to pry the Russian off him, as was Rei. They succeeded a few minutes later; Yuuri then pranced over to Boris.

"Ummm guys Maxie-chan has fallen asleep." Hiromi poked the sleeping American who was cuddled up to Takao's arm.

"Yeah and he's now drooling on my shirt. Ewww!" Takao looked disgusted at his sleepy friend.

"Well we'll just have to leave him and you Takao-chan." Kai told the younger boy; Rei smirked looking at his love but hid it from Takao.

"Ewww please don't?" The Japanese begged.

Kai looked dead serious about the joke until Rei gave a small chuckle, which caused Kai to grin in a playful way. "No unfortunately for me Takao-chan you're coming with us because I wouldn't leave you alone in my apartment with a fridge full of food." Kai could joke with Takao and still insult him.

"So how we going to wake him?" Boris asked, Yuuri positioned nicely on his lap, which he loved.

"Like this!" Yuuri yelled jumping off Boris and pouncing onto Max. Max woke up with a scream- well wouldn't you if you had a psychotic, hyperactive Russian pounce on you? I know I certainly would and our deprived character would love it!

So fifteen minutes later, after calling a taxi and calming Max down from wanting to damage the red-head, our merry little group were on their way to the gay strip in Tokyo city to a bar called Vogue. And what adventures would await them there? Plenty my friends....plenty....

Shit I've wrote a lot....27pages in total! 0.o So what did you think? A load of tiss? Well I liked it! I'm pretty proud of it! I hope you all had a giggle about it! I know I did making it! And hey I have the scenes in my head! Okies there's a few inside jokes running through it...actually a lot...Em try and spot them! Hehe!

Jess KK-chan belongs to you I hope you don't mind me using but I loved it! And I think Yuu-chan is yours too....or did I make that up? ponders

I also some of you might know 'nii-chan' means big brother and 'omotou' means little brother! Vogue is my nightclub and I couldn't think of a better name!

Well I hope you've enjoyed the past 27 pages of fun....so now all that's left is to write me a review....tell what you liked about or didn't! I'm not that fussed but nicer comments are better! They're will be a chapter after this a prologue! So watch this space!

_Diesty-Chan_


End file.
